The Rise of the Anti-hero
The question that arises from this movie and the movies of the time is can a hero not save the day? Can there not even be a hero? Can the rebel or edgy character actually save the day and be the hero? The classic movie plots were beginning to be questioned and movies were changing for the good with more meaning and less predictability. Rebel Without a Cause In Rebel Without a Cause Jim Stark (James Dean) is not the average movie hero. He is introduced as a drunk teenager who struggles with emotional drama from his parent's relationship. Because of his past trouble, his family is constantly forced to move causing him to not care about school or friends. This not caring, hardened attitude actually attracts the kids at school and he begins to befriend a loner named Plato (Sal Mineo). Jim's character is far from being the protagonist who has everything figured out. His parents argue a lot and this causes him to show an emotional side that most strong heroes don't show. Jim is known for getting into trouble and this causes distrust between his and his parents and police. When Jim, Plato, and Judy (Natalie Wood ) are attacked by a gang of boys, Plato kills one in self defense. He runs away and is chased by the police, Jim, and Judy. Jim tries to be the hero and talk Plato into listening to the police but things go wrong and Plato is shot by the police. Plato was unarmed yet he was shot dead. Although Jim tried, he was not able to save Plato and be the hero. Even if the rebel tried to turn into a hero, he would never be able to change over night. Jim's experience in this film may have been his first step into heroism and one day he could be a rebellious hero. This brings up the question can a rebel be a hero? A rebel sure can try to be a hero but in this movie, he can not succeed. Django Unchained Some of the most unlikely characters end up being the heroes in a story. Take "Django Unchianed " for instance; Django (Jamie Foxx ) is a slave who is hired by a bounty hunter to track down and kill a bounty in the 1800's. Together a freed slave and German dentist/bounty hunter work together to collect bounties and save Django's wife (Kerry Washington ). Together these social outcasts are looked at funny being an immigrant and a freed slave yet they are willing to shoot anyone who stood in their way. By choosing these characters to be the heroes in the film, the director (Quentin Tarantino ) was able to have a special feel in his film. Viewers were able to relate to these down to earth heroes more than some glorified gods. Django's hard, badass character falls under the new category of antihero who actually succeeds. He is able to save his wife and blow away every person in his way. This character blazes the way for new edgy relatable characters who have the ability change the norm for heroes and be sucessful in their missions. Works Cited "Bounty Hunter." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 03 Feb. 2013. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. "Django Unchained." IMDb. N.p., n.d. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. "Jamie Foxx." IMDb. N.p., n.d. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. "James Dean." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 15 Mar. 2013. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. "Kerry Washington." IMDb. IMDb.com, n.d. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. "Natalie Wood." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 18 Mar. 2013. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. "Quentin Tarantino." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 18 Mar. 2013. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. "Rebel Without a Cause." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 16 Mar. 2013. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. "Sal Mineo." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 15 Mar. 2013. Web. 18 Mar. 2013. Category:Works Cited